pirates des caraibes : la fontaine de jouvance
by ophie2102
Summary: je vous ai preparer une suite a ma maniere avec des aventure inoubliable avec lizzie et jack je veus des reviews!
1. Chapter 1

pirates des caraibes et la fontaine de jouvance

chapitre 1 : la nouvelle

Un mois s'était passé depuis que lizzie ait di aurevoir à Will son mari. Elle habitait à Port Royal dans une maison en haut d'une petite colline,où les fleurs de couleur variées, était magnifiques et où les oiseaux chantaient le jours ... Elisabeth aimait cet endroit paisible loin des pirates sanguinaires et cruels, loin des trahisons et des mensonges et surtout des ennemis . Mais lizzie repensait souvent à l'aventure sur le black pearl les cheveux dans le vent... l'équipage gibbs et surtout jack lui manquait beaucoup. Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus c'etait will ; celui ci était parti pour 10 ans en mer pour transporter l'âme des morts en mer de l'autre coté...il lui avait confié le coffre qui contenait son coeur.à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur le coffre tout les tristes souvenirs de l'avoir quitté lui revienne...

Un jour qu'elle sortait de chez elle pour acheter de la nourriture sur le marcher, elle pensa a jack ... _qu'etait t-il devenu ? , _elle entendit un homme dire à un homme qu'il avait vu le grand capitaine jack sparrow a tortuga... oui elisabeth se rappelait de ce port gratuit pour les pirates, un port de singlé pensa t-elle... Intriguée, elle lui demanda :

lizzie : dite moi, pourquoi est-il a tortugua?

marchand : il m'a dit qu'il avait perdu son navire... son compas ne marchais plus...

lizzie : avez-vous des bateaux à vendre?

marchand : oui bien sur.

lizzie : combien?

marchand : 80 chiling

lizzie : je l'achete .

marchand : merci beaucoup

lizzie : aurevoir

marchand : merci aurevoir

Lizzie couru chez elle pour y faire ces valises et pri aussi bien soin de prendre le coffre avec elle. Elle se retint de pleurer. Cette nuit là, elle ne put dormir car des tas de questions la tormentaient _pense t-il à moi? me cherche t-il où m'a t-il oublié? est -ce que je lui manque _? Elle voulait tellement rejoindre jack ; il lui manquait presque autant que will. Finalement, elle fini par trouver le sommeil que tres tard dans la nuit...

Le lendemain, lizzie sortit de chez elle pour y déposer toutes ses affaires dans le navires...en passant, elle croisa le marchand.

marchand : bonne chance soyez prudente

lizzie : merci

marchand : bon voyage!!!!

Arrivé à son petit bateau, elle regarda à nouveau à port royal se disant qu'elle n'y retournerai peut-être pas. Puis, elle enbarqua et commenca à ramer...

Elisabeth quitta port royal, sa maison, son petit coin paisible vers une ile de fous pour y retrouver jack sparrow et gibbs ...


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2 : le voyage

Durant son voyage, la jeune femme ne pouvait dormir faute de tempete et de contretemp ...Elle eut egalement a faire a de nombreux animaux marins . a chaque fois qu'elle s'appretais a dormir, il y avais toujours un obstacle qui lui en empechais.le bateau qu'elle avais acheter etait tres inconfortable mais, elle a utiliser toute ses economies pour acheter ce bateau...le lendemain Elisabeth qui etait en train de "sommnoler"rammais energiquement mais prise de fatigue elle s'arreta net.elle ferma les yeux un instant...lorsqu'elle les ouvris, elle cru un instan quelle une alusination faute de fatigue mais c'etait tellement réelle.ce quelle "crut"voir un instant etait un navire...un navire avec des voiles noires!!!le black pearl!c'etait le black pearl!elle n'en crut pas ces yeux.le marchand disait vrai jack avait bien perdu son black pearl.puis elle vis barbassa rire ...c'etait un rire terrifiant...un instant elle secoua la tete.il ny avait plus rien...decidement, elle etait vraiment fatiguée.Puis elle se mit a rammer mais s'endormi tres vite faute de fatigue...

le jour suivant, un bruit sour la reveilla en sursaut.un homme en face d'elle dans un autre bateau l'appelais:

homme : madame!!!!!!!!!!

la jeune femme intriguée repondit:

lizzie : qi a t-il monsieur

homme : vous ete assoupis et si je vous avez pas reveiller ... vous vous seriez ecrasez contre ses rocher.

lizzie : oh merci beaucoup monsieur.

homme : vous ne vouler pas plutot venir avec nous?nous allons egalement a tortuga.votre bateau semble incconfortable...

lizzie : oh merci beaucoup!!!!

l'homme aida lizzie a transporter tout ses baguage a bord de l'autre navire et la jeune femme monta a bord...

lizzie : merci beaucoup c'est tres gentil...

l'homme : ce n'est rien ce n'est plus tres loin...oh fait quest ce q'une si jolie jeune femme va faire dans un port de fou...

lizzie : oh je vais rejoindre un ami...j'ai tres hate de le revoir

homme : oh vous aver du cran pour partir seule dans un si petit bateau inconfortable...

lizzie : ... mais je ne connais meme pas votre nom encore

homme : oh je mappelle jeric

oh et bien si vous aver besion de moi un jour vous pourez m'appeler jeric...je m'appel elisabeth swann...

jeric : ravi de vous connaitre elisabeth.

matelos : port en vue !!!!!!!!!

jeric oh nous somme arrivé allez donc vous preparez.

lizzir couru chercher ses valies et se preparer...puis re vin quelque minute après.

lizzie : merci encore jeric...

jeric : tout le plaisir est pour moi elisabeth...

enfin arrivez au port jeric salua la jeune femme qui decendis la planche du navire...


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3 : l'arriver a l'ile de la tortue

Après trois jours de voyages, Elisabeth arriva enfin a tortugua .elle entendit des chansons des aires joyeux et une odeur de rhum...c'etait bien tortugua.

lizzie : jack ne peut etre qu'a l'auberge...ce dit -elle.

arriver a l'auberge lizzie alla parler au tenancier :

lizzie : bonjour , sever vous ou je pourrais trouver jack sparrow?

tenancier : il a quitter hier soir pourquoi?

lizzie : je suis elisabeth swann une amie a lui et j 'aimerais le voir.

tenancier : il reviendra surment se soir après le coucher du soleil ...

lizzie : merci beaucoup. vous aver une chambre libre?

tenancier : certenement.

arriver a sa chambre lizzie commenca a deballer ces affaires et retoma sur le coffre puis elle retomba dans ces penséés...

pendant ce temp jack arriva enfin a l'auberge et demanda au tenancier une bouteille au tenancier lorsque celui ci dit:

tenancier : une jeune femme vous cherchais.je ne sais pas ce quelle veu. elle a pris une chambre.

jack ne pensai qua une seul femme...

jack : quelle chambre .

tenancier : chambre huit...

jack partit comme une fleche

tenancier : ey!!!!c'est un chiling pour la bouteille!!!!!

elisabeth etait enfin sorti des pensées quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte...


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4 la rencontre

lizzie : oui entrez!!!

la porte s'ouvri...

lizzie : jack !!!!!!

un peu plus et elle lui sautais dans les bras.

jack : vous avez demander a me voir tresor?

lizzie : euh ... oui honnetement vous me manquier...

elle rougit ...

jack : c'est gentil ca de rendre visite a ses vieux amis.

lizzie : oui...

jack : bien euh alors Gibbs nous attend en bas si nous descendions ??

lizzie : oui lessez moi le temp de prendre mes affaires et j'arrive.

quelque minutes plus tard...

lizzie : je suis prete jack.

jack : allons y.

arriver en bas.

gibbs : oh elisabeth quel joie de vous revoir!!!!

lizzie : boujour gibbs .

jack : bien ete vous sur que vous voulez dormir ici .cette nuit ca ne cera pas beau a voir .je vous conseille de venir avec nous gibbs possède une petite propriéter pas loin d'ici.

lizzie : oh et bien si vous pensez que c'est bien pour moi...

jack : merveilleux !!!!!!!! apres vous tresor...

sur le chemin ...

jack : que faisiez vous pendant tout ce temp ...et le coffre est en sureter j'imagine...

lizzie : oui bien sur...et vous

jack : je cherche mon navir barbossa me la encore une fois voler...et mon compas m'a lacher.

lizzie: il y a peut etre quelque chose que vous desirer plus que...

jack l'interromp aussitot.

jack : oh nous somme arrivé et si nous allion nous couché?

lizzie : oh oui je suis epuisé ...mais ...jack...

jack : quoi?

lizzie : saver vous ou barbossa emmene votre navire ?

jack : oui bien sur ... a la fontaine de jouvance...

lizzie : oh ... et comment le savz vous??

jack : dison que lorsque vous etiez partit dir aurevoir a will j'ai pris la carte et...c'etai logique...

lizzie : ...

gibbs : et si nous allion dormir?

jack : oui gibbs a raison

lizzie entra dans la chambre.

jack : bonne nuit tres chère

lizzie : bonne nuit jack...


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 5 : la desision

le lendemain, elisabeth fut la premier reveiller et ne vit que gibbs qui dormait.elle le reveilla.

lizzie : gibbs ??

gibbs : quoi??

lizzie : ou est jack?

gibbs : je n'en ai aucune idée

lizzie : ou est il encore passé...

gibbs : il va revenir...

ce qu'elisabeth ne savai pas, c'est que gibbs savait ou etait jack,mais il ne devai pas le dire...

gibbs : nous allons l'attendre .

une petite heur plus tard...

la porte s'ouvrit...

lizzie : jack !!!mais ou etait tu ?

jack : venez avec moi tresor et fermer les yeux...

lizzie : un bateau ???

jack : gibbs et moi avions prevu de retrouvez la perle...

lizzie : oh je vois ... vous parter quand?

jack : nous parton demain avec toi...

lizzie : vous vouler dire que vous m'emmener?!

jack : si vous ete d'accord.

lizzie : oh mais bien sur

jack : c'est d'accord ?

lizzie : oui !!!

jack : merveilleux!!!!gibbs?

gibbs : oui mon capitaine ?

jack : nous parton demain.

gibbs : oh merveilleux capitaine!!!lever l'acre pres a appareiller !!!!

jack : gibbs ???

gibbs: padon capitaine...


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre 6 : Will ou Jack?

le lendemain,lizzie sortit de la maison pour prendre l'aire.elle semblait perdu dans ses pensée:_ j'aime jack apres tout je ne pourai pas beaucoup voir will ... will ou jack, jack ou will ?_pui une voix derrier elle lui dit :

jack : prete tresor?

elle sursauta.

lizzie : oui je suis prete...

jack vin s'asseoir a coter d'elle

jack : quelque chose ne va pas?

lizzie : non tout va bien.toute les affaires son dans le bateau?

jack : oui toute.

lizzie se reprochais de plus en plus de jack qui fit de meme et lorsque leur levres s'effleurèrent...

Gibbs : CAPITAINE!!!!!!

jack : oui!!!??

gibbs : nous somme pret a partir !!

jack alla rejoindre gibbs elisabeth etait decu...

jack : vous vener??

lizzie : oui j'arrive ...


	7. Chapter 7

chapitre 7 le depart

sur le chemins du port gibbs etait préssé de partir pour l'aventure...

jack : gibbs ralentisser un peu!!

gibbs : excuser moi mon capitaine...

jack : tout va bien lizzie?

lizzie : oui...

arriver au bateau,elle cherchais quelque chose quelle ne trouvais pas...soudain alors que le bateau partai...

lizzie : STOP!!!!!!!!!ARRETER VOUS !!!!!!!!!!!STOP!!!!!!!!!

jack : du calme lizzie que ca passe t-il??

lizzie : j'ai oublier le coffre!!!!!!!!

jack et lizzie coururentle plus vite possible vers la maison.Ils fouillèrent et le trouvèrent dans la chambre...

lizzie : c'etait une grosse frailleur !

jack : oui...maintenant allons y.

il se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un a l'autre...se raprochèrent l'un a l'autre...lizzie mis ses mains autour du coup de jack et jack mis les sienne autour de sa taille...

gibbs : ALORSvous venez ou pas!!!??

jack : oui nous arrivons!!

il pris elisabeth par la main et l'emmena vers le bateau.tout les trois partirent a la recherche du pearl...


	8. Chapter 8

chapitre 8 : une nuit mouvementer en mer.

sur le bateau,gibbs tenait le compas de jackqui leur montrait la routetendit que lizzie regadait jack rammer...

lizzie : jack ??

jack : oui qui a t il tresor?

lizzie : vous aver l'aire epuisé comme gibbs.la nuit va tombernous devrion nous reposer...

jack : oui vous aver raison...jeter l'ancre gibbs

gibbs : a vos ordre capitaine.

un peu plus tard...

gibbs dormait deja.jack se posa et rabatti son tricorne sur ces yeux.lizzie posa sa tete sur l'epaule de jack...

jack : vous ne dormer pas?

lizzie : je n'y parvint pas...

elle se rua sur jackafin de l'etteinde.pendant cette caresse qui durai plus longtemp que prevu,jack mis ses main autour de sa fine taille.lizzie regardait jack elle regardai ses yeux pui ses levres avant d'y deposer un doux baiser qui fit frémir jack.le baiser devenai de plus en plus intense ...lizzie poussa un petit gemissement :ce qui poussa jack d'en vouloir encor plus.mais il freina son desir car gibbs etait la,alors jack glissa ses levres vers loreille de lizzie pour lui chuchoter tendrement:

jack : nous devrion dormir...

lizzie : vous avez raisons

puis ils sa rendormir tres vite...


	9. Chapter 9

chapitre 9 : petites cachoteries

le lendemain lorsque tout le monde fu reveillé,tout le monde reprit son travaille...

gibbs : dite moi capitaine j'ai entendu du brui hier soir vous ne seriez pas ce que c'est par hasar?

jack et lizzie : non...nous avons rien entendu...

gibbs : ...

jack et lizzie se regardérent.ils n'avait pas oublie la nuit d'hier...alors gibbs aurai t-il entendu?enfin vagement puisqu'il n'en a pas la preuve que c'est eu...

jack : qu'indique le compas gibbs?

gibbs : et bien depuis qu'on est partit, il fonctionne bien normalement

jack : formidable...

gibbs : jack puis je te parler ??

jack : bien sur gibbs .

gibbs : vous ete vraiment sur que vous n'avez rien entendu hier soir??

jack : oui jen suis sur pourquoi ca vous tourment? qu'avez vous entendu?

gibbs : des bruit bizarres...ca ma tourmente..

jack : et pourquoi il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

gibbs : le pire c'est que j'avais l'inpressions que c'etait a coter de moi ...

jack : ...

bien continuont la route je ne pense pas qu'elisabeth tienne longtemp en ramment comme ca..

gibbs : bien mon capitaine...


	10. Chapter 10

chapitre 10 : tres grande picsine

le matin elisabeth reveilla jack :

lizzie : jack ! jack !reveille toi!

jack : hum quoi quest ce qu il y a tresor...

lizzie : et si on allait se baigner?

jack : quoi maintenant tout de suite dans la mer??

lizzie : oui ou veu tu qu on se baigne idiot.

jack : tu sait je n'ai pas tres envie de...

lizzie : aller sil te plait!!

jack : bon d'acc...

il n'eut pas le temp de terminer sa phrase que lizzie l'entraina a l'eau.de l'eau jiclai sur gibbs qui fut reveiller :

gibbs : ey!! mais quest ce vous faite mon capitaine!!!

jack et lizzie etait en train de jouer dans l'eau comme des enfant dans une piscine.elisabeth entraina jack sous l'eau et l'embrassa de force.sous le choc, jack remonta et lui dit :

jack : j'ai froid et si on remontais?

lizzie avait compris que jack ne voulais pas faire ca en presence de son second.

ils remontaires tout les deux tranpé j'usqu'au os.


	11. Chapter 11

chapitre 11 : une petite ile

gibbs lizzie et jack,etait epuisés.ils n'avaient pas reussis a trouver le black pearl et sa faisait maintenant 6 jours qu ' ils etait en mers .

gibbs : j'apercois une ile au loin on pourrai si reposer queque jours.

lizzie : gibbs a raisons nous devont y aller

jack arrivait appeine a reprendre son souffle

jack : oui...alons...y...

arriver sur l'ile lizzie et gibbs avancèrent sur l'ile mais jack s'arreta net.

lizzie : qui a t il jack

gibbs : venez capitaine

jack : non...

lizzie : mais pourquoi?vous ne voulez pas vous reposer?

jack : c'est le meme petite ile que la dernier fois ou j'ai ete bannis...et je n'y retournerais pas...

mais celui ci epuisé ,s'effondra sur le sable blanc.

lizzie : jack!!!!!!!

gibbs : capitaine!!!!!!!!!

jack : ce n'est rien je vais me relevez c'est juste la fatigue...

lizzie : jack , tu doit te reposer!!!

gibbs : elisabeth a raison jack tu doit te reposer!

jack :tres bien mais on repars demain

gibbs et lizzie : oui!!!!

tout les trois firent un feu lizzie cueillis quelque fruit,gibbs alla chercher du rome sou la trape et jack pensait a son navire...

lizzie : ce n'est rien on le retrouvera...

jack : bien sur qu'on le retrouvera.ce qui m'inquiete c'est quand ou et dans quelle eta...

gibbs : nous devrion dormir maintenant...

tout les trois s'endormir faute de fatigue...


	12. Chapter 12

chapitre 12 : deseption

sur l'ile,le feu etait etein , et seul l'eau bougeai pas un brin de vent...lizzie gibbs et jack se reveillère en pleine forme . mais leur joie de reprendre la mer disparait... le bateau avait disparut.

gibbs : capitaine !!!!!!la barque est partit!!!!

lizzie : quoi!!??

jack : quoi!??

jack etait effondré de deseption.il arrive sur une ile qu il redoute et ensuite il ne peut plus repartir...c'est in juste

lizzie : qui a put faire ca!!

gibbs : ou plutot quoi ...

jack n'ajouta pas un mots . il n'avait pas envie de parler

lizzie : comment allons nous repartir?

gibbs et lizzie se regardérent...

gibbs et lizzie : les tortues des mers !!!!

lizzie : voila la solution !!!allons chercher des tortue!!!

jack : POUR ALLER OU EXCACTEMENT!!!!!!hurla t-il .Primo : j'ai passer 3 jours a trouver deux tortues. Secondo : ou allons nous aller les tortue ne tiendront pas longtemp elle von mourir des fatigue...

lizzie et gibbs baisèrent la tete ...jack avait raison ...mais ils n'allait quand meme pas rester la !pour jack le mem cauchemar se repetais.il est de nouveau coincé sur cette iles...il etait a la fois furieu et anéenti..

mais jack semblait fixé un point qui l'intriguai.au fure et a mesure jack vit navire puis un navire au paviillon pirates...les deux autre tournérent la tete ,et ils virent tous...LE BLACK PEARL!!!!!!!!!!!qui vennait dans leur direction!!!


	13. Chapter 13

chapitre 13 : heureux mais fait comme des rats

sous les yeux ebahis de nos 3 conpéres le black pearl avanca de plus en plus d'eux elisabeth heureuse ajouta :

lizzie : jack regarde!! tu a retrouver le black pearl !!

jack n'ajouta pas un mots il etait heureux de retrouver sa precieuse perle mais aussi terrifier par barnossa...

gibbs : quest ce qu 'on fait capitaine ??

jack : on les attend et on monte abors qu'ils le veuille ou non !

lizzie reconnaissai son jack,ce qui la rendit encore plus amoureuse.

un peu plus tard...

barbossa : jack sparrow !!!!

jack : hector barbossa !!!

barbossa : tu voulais faire un sejour sur cette iles qui ta plus en fait ...

jack : a vrai dire je te cherchais ou plutot...je chrche le navire ...et je l'ai trouver!!

barbossa : ...emmener les!!!!!!!ordonna t ils a l'equipage

finalement ,nos 3 aventurier se retrouvèrent au fers...

gibbs :au moin on a retrouver la perle

lizzie : oui mais,pas comme on l'imaginais...

jack : ...

finalement,barbossa fit sortir jack lizzie et gibbs...

barbossa : j'aurai du te laissa croupir dans l'antre jack...tu me desoit beaucoup...oh mais que voi je...elisabeth turner!!!vous n'ete donc pas a la maison a attendre votre mari??

lizzie : non je prefers passé dix ans sur le pearl et vivre des aventures!!

barbossa : oh et bien vous ete servi !!!

lizzie : mais sertenement pas avec vous comme capitaine ...

barbossa : vous aller devoir vous contenter de ce que vous aver...quand a vous sparrow ...

jack : capitaine jack sparrow!!

barbossa : metter moi ca au fers et on verra ca apres avoir éte a la fontaine...

lizzie : vous ete un monstre

barbossa : asser!!!!!!!!!tuer sparrow!!et veiller a que ces amis asiste a sa mort!!!!!!HAHA!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

chapitre 14 : le combas

jack fut entrainer dans un combas a mort contre tout lequipage du black pearl.tous on echoué.mais seul un n'avai pas combattu...c 'etait barbossa.

barbossa : tu va regretter d'etre venu au monde sparrow!!!!!HAHA!!!!!!!!!en garde!!!!!!!

tous deus se battèrent...jack subit beaucoup de blessure tout comme son ennemie...mais comme il ne parvenai pas a se battre barbossa en eut vite marre et ajouta :

barbossa : instaler la planche !!!!!!

pintel : oui capitaine !!!!!!!!!

chacun leur tour ils sautèrent de la planche, sur l'ile jack etait accabler de douleur.ses blessure lui faisait souffrire le martir...il s'ecroula de douleur .

jack : ce monstre emporte la perle...

lizzie : nous y arriverons jack...

jack etait radieu ... cette fois lizzie fut sous le charme...

gibbs : euh j'ai apporter des fruit et quelque brindilles seches...capitaine

jack : genial... je meur de faim...

lizzie : oui moi aussi ...

gibbs : tres bien alors a table !


	15. Chapter 15

chapitre 15 : une jolie trouvaille

lizzie et jack fouillèrent chercherent chaque recoin de la foret mais , ils n'y trouvaient rien...soudain une vois derriere eux dit :

Gibbs : CAPITAINE !!!!!!!!!!vener voir !!!!!!!!

ils accoururent aussitot :

jack : qui a t-il gib...

il vit un navire...echoue sur la plage...et tout leurespoires semblèrent revenir...

jack : formidable!!!

lizzie : merveilleux!!!!!!!!

gibbs : impossible !!!!!!!!!!

jack courut vers le navireet en oublia ses blessures...

jack : decidement on a de la chance!!!!!!

jack : embarquons!!!!

gibbs : oui capitaine !!!!!!!!

lizzie : je te l'avait dis que lon y arriverais...

jack sourit a lizzie un instant puis ajouta :

jack : lever l'ancre!!!!!!!!!!!

gibbs : oui capitaine !!!!!!!!!!!

et ils se lancèrent a la poursuite du perle...


	16. Chapter 16

chapitre 16 : horreur sur le pon

tout les deus endormis sur le pon, lizzie et jack se reveillent enfin.jack repris la barre et lizzie se promène mais soudain ...

lizzie : JACK!!!!!!!!!!!au secours jack!!!!JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

jack deboulla immédiatement.

jack : qui a t-il lizzie??

et il decouvrit un cadavre sur le sol...

jack : lizzie ...vous aver vu pire...

lizzie : ce qui m'inquiete se que je le connais.

jack : vraiment qui est ce??

lizzie : jeric.l'homme qui ma aider a venir a l'iles de la tortue...la perle a du le tue et entréner son navire ...ce navire sur la plage...

jack : oh merdouille...

afin de calmer lizzie,jack lui proposa de prendre la barre...elle adorais ca...

lizzie : merci jack...

jack : pourquoi?

lizzie : pour tout ce que vous faite pour moi...

jack : de rien ...

puis il retourna dans sa cabine...


	17. Chapter 17

chapitre 17 : la perle noire.

jack etait pensent sur le pont tendit que lizzie s aprocha de lui tendrement...

jack : si jeric c'est fait attaquer c'est que la perle n'est pas loin...

lizzie : et selon toi c'est bien ou pas?

jack : cela depend...

et sur ses mots, ils apercurent la perle au loin.

lizzie : ho non ce nest pas vraie...

jack : et bien si...

gibbs : que fait on capitaine?on ne va tout de meme pas attaquer notre propre navire...

jack : prion pour qu'ils ne nous en oblige pas...

lizzie : mon dieu...

les deus navire se raprochérent de plus en plus ... et la peur de gibbs se manifesta de plus en plus...

gibbs : que le ciel nous protege!!!

quelque minute plus tard ls deus navire se retrouvers face a face...

barossa hurla a plin poumon :

barbossa : ton heur est arrivé sparrow!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

chapitre 18 : desision difficile

sur le navire la tension monte ennormément..gibbs et terrorisée mais jack semble savoir ce qu'il fait... lizzie avait confiance en lui ...

gibbs : capitaine?

lizzie : jack??

jack reflechissant longement sans repondre._j'attanque mon navire ou pas..._

lizzie : jack !!le temp presse!!!!!!

gibbs : capitaine les ordre!!!!!!!!!!!

barbossa : feu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gibbs : CAPITAINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

jack : feu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lizzie : feu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gibbs : feu!!!!!!!!feu a volonter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lizzie : jack oon tire sur ton propre navire???

jack :on a pas le choix...

peut de temp apres les tires cessaires ...

barbossa : faites les monter a bord.

jack lizzie et gibbs son menoter et enmmener au fers

les 3 prisonnier attendent que barbossa donne le verdicte...


	19. Chapter 19

chapitre 19 : le verdicte

barbossa : ragetti sorter les prisonniers!

ragettie : oui capitaine!

ragettie decsendie en bas pour sortir les prisonniers des fers...un peu plus tard les prisonniers fures sur le pont dedevant barbossa qui semblait tres calme...

barbossa : c'est la deuxieme fois que tu te retrouve sur mon navire jack...

jack : desoler mais c'est mon navire barbossa ...

barbossa : je t'est laisser une chance ma fois tu a decider de mourrir...je vais donc aller a la fontaine et je te turrais au moment opportun...

jack : jen conclue donc que tu va tous nous tuer...

barbossa : ecxactement jack et je vais commencer par toi...

les 3 prisoniers attendirent leur heures sur le pon ...

lizzie : je suis desoler jack...

jack : mais pourquoi ce nest pas ta faut lizzie...

lizzie : non c'est ma faute car si je ne vous avais pas demander d'aller sur l'iles on nen serrais pas la...

jack : arretez vos annerie lizzie ce n'ai la faute de personne...


	20. Chapter 20

chapitre 20 : le combas finale.

arriver a la fontaine de jouvance,

barbossa : aller bas toi jack!!!!!!!!

jack : avec plaisir hector!!!!!!!!!

les deus se battere sen relache pendant que lizzie et gibbs encourageait jack en hurlant a plein poumons.

apres plusieur minute de combas pendant que la fatigue envahissais les deux combattant,lizzie et gibbs reussisent a se detacher sen se faire remarquer...

apres presque 1 heures de combas, lizzie fermat les yeus et n'ecoutais que le bruit des sabre.mais peu de temp apres , un autre bruit l'intriguais...elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux .elle vit jack avec le sabre de barbossa qui trabanspercer son corp...

lizzie : JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

elle acourut aussitot vers lui :

jack : cet fois je peu le dire , je suis mort...

lizzie : non!!!!!!!!!!pas encore pas maintenant!!

gibbs : capitaine...

barbossa : ... c pitoyable patétique...bon a qui le tour!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

chapitre 21 : une fin tragique

jack est malhenpoin on peu le dire...alorsd prise pas la colère ...

lizzie : gibbs ! surveill jack!!

gibbs : oui .

lizzie etait furieuse elle ne l'avait jamais été autant . alors elle s'engageait en combas avec barbossa

barbossa : alors c'est ton tour?

lizzie : vous aller regretter ce que vous aver fait !

barbossa : c'est ce qu'on va voir!!

et de nouveau barbossa s'engagea en combas mais cette fois ci contre une femme._une femme pffffffff je vais la battre!_

mais il eut tord ... barbossa fu bientot dans le meme etat que jack...et lizzie , contente de l'avoir vaincu , revin vers jack en lachant son epée.

lizzie : jack...non...je ne veu pas...tu doit tenir nous pres de la fontaine...

jack : je suis desoler lizzie...

lizzie : gibbs!!! emmener le a la fontaine !!! vite!!aider moi !

gibbs :oui lizzie j'arrive!

ils emmenèrent jack a la fontaine


	22. Chapter 22

chapitre 22 : la fontaine de jouvance

arriver a la fontaine lizzie mis jack contre la fontaine.

lizzie : jack tout va bien tien le coup.

jack : cet fois il n'y pas de piece modite...

lizzie : non mais il y a la fontaine gibbs , comment ca marche ?

gibbs : il faut versée l'eau sur sa blessure...

lizzie : ok on y va euh tien le coup jack.

jack : tu me la deja demander et j'essaie...

lizzie versa l'eau sur la blessure de jack ...quelque seconde apres , l'eau fit disparaitre la plait et le sang rouge qui coulait disparut...jack lui just avant d'etre gerit,avait fermer les yeus ...

lizzie : jack , jack ouvre les yeux...

gibbs : tu croit qu'on laf ait trop tard...oh non capitaine!!

lizzie : non il n'est pas trop tard il respire...

sur c'est mots jack ouvrit lentement les yeux...

lizzie : jack!!!!!!!!!!!oh jack tu est vivant!!!

et cette fois si,elle ne se retien pas elle lui sauta dans les bras.

jack : euh ...oui bien vivant...mais ehh ...tu m'etrangle...

lizzie : oh pardon ...oh jack qu'est ce que je suis heureuse que tu soi vivant!!

jack : oui je suis vivan...c'est un miracle..mais revenons en arriere...tu a tuer barbossa!!!!!!!!

lizzie : oui sous l'effet de la colère ...

jack : wow...WOW!!!!!!! et bien bravo...

lizzie : et bien maintenant tu a la perle de nouveau...

jack : oui c'est merveilleux mais asser parler embarquons gibbs !!!!

gibbs : oui capitaine !!!!!!!!!!

tout le monde embarqua dans le perle et il retournérent a tortuga...


	23. Chapter 23

chapitre 23 : la legende.

si hector barbossa lors cutler beckette ou david jones ne sont rester dans l'histoire que comme un nom ou meme comme un simple numero sur un livre,il n'en ait pas de meme pour jack sparrow.le seduisant capitaine au regard charbonneuxet a la fantaisie irresistible est encore dans toute les memoires.et de temp en temp, il arrive que des marins de retour au port racontent qu'ils ont apercu,au hasard des sept mers , a bord de son chers black pearl,jack sparrow avec une majestueuse femme dans ses bras,qui s'appelais elisabeth ou calypso ,on ne sait pas tres bien .il y a plusieurs versions mais TOUTE SONT VRAIE...


	24. Chapter 24

chapitre 24 : 10 ans apres...

le hollandais voland arriva comme promi dix ans apres a terre .william atterie sur la plage voyant lizzie sur la plage...

will : elisabeth !!!! tu est la !!!!

lizzie : will !!!!!! je suis heureuse de te voir !!

will voulu l'embrasser mais lizzie le stopa.

lizzie : je suis desoler will...

will : mais de quoi?

lizzie :tu est partie pour 10ans tu te rend compte?croyait tu vraiment que je suis rester cher moi a t'attendre?

will : ...

lizzie : je suis desoler mais je ne suis plus avec toi ill...

will :mais...

et will vit jack arriver avec un petit garcon dans ces bras...

will : alors c'est lui que tu a choisi...

lizzie : je suis desoler...mais oh moin je suis venu...

will : oui...

et jack ajouta :

jack : will??

will : quoi??

jack : veus tu etre le parrain de notre enfant ?

will : oh mais ...bien sure!!

jack : merveilleux!!!

lizzie : et en l'honneur a son parrain courageux...nous appellerons william.

will : merci ...

lizzie : bienvenue dans la famille!!!!

puis la famille sparrow monta a bord du pearl...quand a william...il monta a bord du hollandais pour 10 en mers a nouveau

FIN


End file.
